The Peaceful Life - Maid-sama! Afterstory
by Prodimia
Summary: The marriage between Misaki and Usui went especially well. They resided in England with Hinata and Suzuna and a few other close friends. All seemed to go well for the couple, as they live their lavish lifestyles. But little known to them, they will have to face multiple challenges together. Will they be separated, or continue their Peaceful Life?


**The Peaceful Life**

"Ayuzawa Misaki, my one and only true love. We have been through many hardships together and I am eternally grateful to you for changing my life. Will you marry me?"

"I will."

Nearly a year passed since the marriage of Usui and Misaki. The two newlyweds settled down in a large penthouse, only a few kilometers away from Raven Castle – the place where the Walker family resided in and where Usui works. The penthouse stood out among the other apartment buildings and a few other penthouses in Ben Charles Lane. The penthouse glows a radiant white, accompanied by its large, flawless windows. An Olympic sized swimming pool was specially built under the penthouse under the orders of Usui, although Misaki had tried to reject the idea many times. Two extra-large master bedrooms, along with 3 guest rooms were present in the lavish home. Although the penthouse may seem especially small and dull on the outside, the fun begins underground.

When the penthouse was being modified, Usui and Misaki both agreed to expand the contents of the house underground instead of on the surface. They believed that it would attract less attention towards the couple after they emerged as national celebrities in England. The underground sectors of the penthouse, or Walkers' Den as Usui and Misaki calls them, were already completed before the wedding, so the only detail that the sectors lacked was the furniture. The couple decided on B1 being a small private bar, B2 being the huge swimming pool (Usui and Misaki both enjoy swimming) accompanied with a small gym, B3 being winery (both of them love wine very much) and B4 and B5 being left empty.

"Wake up Misaki! You're late for your day out with Suzuna!" Usui patted sleeping Misaki.

"Mmmm… Huh? What is it Usui?" Misaki opened her eyes.

"It's Sunday! You promised Suzuna that you will take her out for shopping, remember?" Usui reminded.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about it… I'll go prepare for the day. Did you make breakfast honey?" Misaki rose up and asked gently.

"Sure did. It's the normal English breakfast with a cup of grape wine, your favorite." Usui replied.

"Awww… Thank you!" Misaki planted a light kiss onto Usui's lips and got up from the bed. She searched through her closet for a suitable dress to wear for the shopping trip while Usui went downstairs to eat his breakfast. Finally deciding on a black designer's collection Versace full body skirt, a gold jeweled bracelet and a lovely pair of silver earrings, Misaki left the bedroom and went downstairs to meet with Usui and Suzuna.

Suzuna, Misaki's younger sister, is married to Hinata. Hinata had decided to start a small pastry shop in Japan a number of years back and after a few hardworking years, the small neighborhood pastry shop developed into a huge chain company, with Hinata as the CEO. After such events unfolded, he decided to bring Suzuna to England and settled here. Occasionally on Sundays, Suzuna will go over to the Walker's penthouse and have a full-day shopping trip with Misaki while Hinata discussed manly matters with Usui at the B1 private bar. Today was no exception.

"Good morning Suzuna!" Misaki greeted her sister at the dining table.

"Good morning sis!" Suzuna replied with a smile while she ate the bacon Usui made.

"Here Misaki, your breakfast and your wine. How are you feeling today?" Usui brought a plate filled with delicious food and a small glass of grape wine to Misaki's table.

"I'm fine and thank you very much Usui! Mmmm… Delicious as always!" Misaki praised after trying the food.

"No problem honey, I'm glad you liked it." Usui replied.

After finishing her breakfast and engaging in small talks with her sister, Misaki picked up her Louis Vuitton handbag, slid into her black Prada stilettos, ready to take off. Suzuna, dressed in a lovely red dress, followed behind, looking eager for another shopping trip with her sister.

"Full black today eh? Do you need me to drive you two to town?" Usui inquired sweetly.

"No need dear. We can manage by ourselves." Misaki replied.

"If you insist. Have fun today, ladies! Be sure to be back early today, me and Hinata have something special planned tonight, so don't dine outside today!" Reminded Usui.

"Sure! We'll come back before dark. Don't worry! After all, we're responsible women!" Misaki joked, "we'll be off then! Have fun with Hinata!"

Usui waved a goodbye before returning to his daily newspaper.


End file.
